poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Performing a Pathway to the Future!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Performing a Pathway to the Future! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (the episode begins) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Later that night ouside of the Pokemon Center we see Serena and her Pokemon team sitting on the stairs just then Ash and the others arrive) Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Serena. Ash Ketchum: What's wrong? Does it hurt? Serena: Oh, no. Tai Kamiya: So what are you and your Pokemon team doing here? Serena: I've been sitting here thinking. Bloom: Thinking about the next journey? Serena: No, Bloom is not that. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I bet your thinking of your next performance were you? Serena: Hmph. You could say that. Ash Ketchum: Of course. When I lose the battle, I get excited about what I'm gonna do next time, my next strategy. Then I know I'm gonna win. Serena: It's great your always so positive, Ash! Ash Ketchum: Huh? Pikachu: Pikachu. Tai Kamiya: Yep that's our best friend. Sakura Avalon: And we're always be friends forever. Serena: It all seems to come naturally for you. Ash Ketchum: Seriously? I don't always know what to do... but then. If I think about it, I rather do stuff. Cause even if I goof up, I learn something. There's nothing you can do that is a waste of time. Serena: Oh, Ash. - - - Sakura Avalon: And we'll always be friends forever, Serena. Serena: Yeah. (The song "You'll Play Your Part" plays) : Serena :: It isn't that I'm ungrateful :: For all the things that I've earned, :: For all the journeys I have taken, :: All the lessons that I have learned :: But I wonder where I'm going now, :: What my role is meant to be :: I don't know how to travel :: To a future that I can't see :: I have my Pokemon, I wear this dress :: I'm a performer, this is true :: But it's still unclear to me :: Just what I am meant to do :: I wanna have a purpose :: Wanna do all that I can :: I wanna make a contribution :: I want to be a part of the plan : Avalon :: Your destiny's uncertain :: And that's sometimes hard to take :: But it will become much clearer :: With every new choice you make : Inoue :: Patience is never easy :: I understand wanting more :: I know how hard it is to wait :: To spread out your wings and soar : Takenouchi :: But you stand here for a reason :: You're gifted and you are strong :: That performance is upon your head because :: You belong : Avalon, Yolei Inoue & Sora Takenouchi :: Know that your time is coming soon :: As the sun rises, so does the moon :: As love finds a place in every heart :: You are a performer; you'll play your part : Inoue :: We understand you wanting more :: A chance to shine, a chance to soar : Takenouchi :: Soon will come the day it turns around : Avalon, Yolei Inoue & Sora Takenouchi :: Know that your time is coming soon :: As the sun rises, so does the moon :: As love finds a place in every heart :: You are a performer; you'll play your part : Avalon :: You are a performer; you'll play your part (The song ends) Ash Ketchum: Okay, time to hit the sack. We've got an early morning tomorrow. Serena: Yeah. (She looks at the moon) (The next morning) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts